Today, more than ever, companies face a daunting challenge of establishing secure IT environments to prevent hacking and break-ins. Computing power continues to advance at a rapid rate, and encryption algorithms once thought to be secure are becoming less secure, as hacking tools become more powerful. Recent major security breaches of not just regular companies but also companies in the business of electronic data security themselves have been victims of sophisticated hacking efforts. These incidents have demonstrated the need to continue to develop stronger encryption tools and architectures in order to secure sensitive data from breach. As a result, what is needed is an improved system, architecture and method for encryption and decryption that will make it even more difficult for hackers to gain unauthorized access to sensitive, encrypted data.